


Cover for 'Kiss and Music' by Dryad

by Garonne



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story cover for 'Kiss and Music' by Dryad, as part of the Small Fandom Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for 'Kiss and Music' by Dryad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss & Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518263) by [Dryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/100768698@N08/14009110845)


End file.
